elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mythic Dawn/Archive 1
Nice, but there's a better pic showing the armor somewhere, I'll look for it. Isn't it just a set of bound armor? It unconjures after death. Jackal912 02:32, 24 March 2006 (CST) :It is bound armor, but it uses a different texture/mesh than regular bound armor. Secondtalon 09:14, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Picture Who took that screenshot which is used in this article, and if not the article starter then will the screenshot taker allow it to be used on here? If all is OK, it should be properly uploaded to the wiki, to avoid complications, if nothing else. I think there are a couple of other articles that use screenshots via sites like imageshack in much the same manner. -- Patito 08:35, 1 July 2006 (CDT) :I think it's an official Bethesda screenshot, and a few of the pictures on the site are from Bethesda. Most of 'em we can take our own pictures, so whenever we can get around to that. --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 10:04, 1 July 2006 (CDT) Curious Would it be in bad taste to add to the article with other information given to the player by say, Tar-Meena at the Arcane University, and other bits from Mankar Camoran himself? Ayleid 13:26, 17 January 2007 (CST) :In terms of related lore regarding the Mythic Dawn cult and any subsidary sub-cults if appicable, I think any information regarding the Mythic Dawn would be helpful to add to the rather skeleton article that currently exists, in addition to providing a good read for anyone interested in learning more about the cult other than the fact that they worship Mehrunes Dagon and killed the Emporer. So yes, go nuts! :) \*\ Hellhound43 14:07, 17 January 2007 (CST) The Main Character Interesting (to me, atleast), you can hear you character actually speak while you are a member of the Mythic Dawn. Using charged attacks, he/she will say things like "Die unbeliever!" and "For Lord Dagon!" and such. It will end when your cover is blown, and therefore no longer a member. Shadownet Ninja 9:36 PM March 23 2007 (GMT) Actually, no that is just the Mythic Dawn members trying to kill you Blodymaryman (talk) 12:08, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually yes your character does shout those phrases out him/herslef. But only some of the races can do it, not all of them, I think from memory the beast races don't say them(orcs, argonians, khajits) Mr Zurkon 11:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Also, when you happen to be in combat(or get your health damaged) you may say stuff like. "I do not fear death" and "paradise awaits me" Backdoor Using the Cheat that allows you to have all spells (psb), you can gain acess to a "Summon Mythic Dawn Armor" spell--75.84.148.90 17:36, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Mistakes in a featured article I quote frm the article under the heading of Age of Myth: "fourteen Daedra (the fifteenth being a mortal who was ascended into demi-godhood with the other Daedra, and the sixteenth being created as a counterpart to the Daedric Lord of Madness during a great inter-Daedra civil war)". The Article on the Deadric Princes very clearly name 17 princes, while the article also states that The Prince of Madness was created as a counterpart to the Deadric Prince of Order, so it'd seem to me the Mythic Dawn article has it backwards. I'm not a lore-enthousiastic, I'm just pointing out the inconsistency. --Remco 18:44, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Weapons & Armour The armour used by the Mythic Dawn is like bound armour but is shaped differently, the weapon however is like a bound mace. Also, when at the start of the game, i've seen the Assassin's shealth their maces and then draw them, but when you kill them their weapons disappear like normal bound items :S --BretonMagik (talk) 01:15, 6 April 2009 (UTC)